Lin Kuei Grandmaster
The Lin Kuei Grandmaster is the leader of the Lin Kuei clan while bearing the title of the clan's leadership. He is the one responsible for assigning missions to various clan members including Sub-Zero who was charged with the mission of obtaining the Map of Elements from the Shaolin Temples. He also sent Sub-Zero on a task to assassinate Shang Tsung in the first Mortal Kombat tournament as well as his younger brother in the second tournament. However, after the events that took place in Outworld, he declared that the Lin Kuei should automate their ninjas in order to improve the efficiency of the clan. Later on, until the events of ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'', he was killed by Sektor and was made Grandmaster for a brief period of time. Sub-Zero challenged Sektor and defeated him and thus claimed leadership of the clan and vowed to make it a force for good. Trivia * The Grandmaster possesses the Dragon Medallion which enhances the abilities of its owner and thus making him more powerful. Sub-Zero would later claim it after defeating Sektor. The medallion requires discipline to control its immense power. *He wears an elaborate version of the Lin Kuei ninja outfit which almost resembles that of a priest and is red. *Oniro from Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm is the leader of the Lin Kuei who wears a white Lin Kuei uniform and has the ability to shapeshift. *A similar looking character makes an appearance in the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Deception. * The Lin Kuei Grandmasters are also seen in "''Mortal Kombat: Conquest''" and were the ones responsible for training Sub-Zero in the episode "Cold Reality". *The Lin Kuei Grandmasters in "Mortal Kombat: Conquest" ''do not display the ninja mask common to all other members of the clan. They instead, in an opposite fashion to that of their subordinates, have their eyes covered and their mouths exposed. *The Grandmaster made his debut in the prequel to the Mortal Kombat series, ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *In Mortal Kombat (2011), it is revealed that the Lin Kuei Grandmaster is Sektor's father. Gallery Grandmaster sub-zero.jpg|Sub-Zero as Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Vlcsnap-2010-04-24-16h55m18s29.png|The Lin Kuei Grandmaster in Mortal Kombat: Conquest. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.51.50.png|The original Sub-Zero stands before the Grand Master. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.52.25.png|The Lin Kuei Grandmaster on his throne. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.53.11.png|Close-up on the Lin Kuei Grandmaster's face. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.53.57.png|The Lin Kuei Grandmaster stands up from his throne. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.54.38.png|The Lin Kuei Grandmaster holds the skull of the Shirai Ryu clan's leader. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.54.49.png|Quan Chi tells the Lin Kuei Grandmaster that the clan's ancient foes, the Shirai Ryu are eliminated. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.55.52.png|Close-up on the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.57.20.png|The Lin Kuei Grandmaster with Sub-Zero. 1997.png|Lin Kuei Grandmaster, murdered by his son, the Dragon Medallion stolen from him in Sektor's MK9 ending. Grand Master.JPG|The Lin Kuei Grandmaster in MK: Legacy Category:Minor Characters Category:Lin Kuei